Dead Rising: Pandemic/Story
Plot Dead Rising: Pandemic is set in 2013 where the world has just been struck by the 2012 apocolypse. It just so happens that the apocalypse was a zombie infection. This infection took the world by storm and now only few survivors remain. Any survivors which remain have all gone to London, England so that they can seek refuge as they here army presence is high there. The survivors which reached there were safe for weeks to come although after a while the zombies overcame the army so they have all gone to the mall to seek safe haven. There are about 50 Survivors remaining which are in the mall. Can Jack Stone and his Team manage to save them. The team are know as Z.E.T. (Zombie Extermination Team) which have been sent as an emergency operation group to protect the survivors there and find out about how the zombies got into the mall in the first place. As an unknown survivor has allowed them in to a mall which was completely shut down. The survivor soon gets found out to be Nigel Humpreys who is a member of the terrorist group Z.U. (Zombies Unite). Although this group is human they want the zombies to reign supreme over the humans so they are there to help them succeed. There overall wish is to become zombies themselves but they know that they should make sure all the other humans have been infected before them. Sometime in the middle of the story the Rebecca defects as she gets approached by the main antagonist Nigel who persuades her to join his group as second in command, she also joins due to the fact that he said he would give double the pay of whatever Jack was giving her. This led to the other 3 members of the Z.E.T. to kill her as soon as possible. Although as this was all happening the other 3 members of the Z.E.T. are saving as many survivors as possible Rebecca and the terrorist group Z.U. had made it there main objective to exterminate the survivors remaining. This made Jack change orders so now the 3 of them which remained had to make sure that Z.U. are exterminated at all costs while if possible saving survivors. When the Z.E.T. (Zombie Extermination Team) finally got to Nigel and Rebecca they decided it was in there best interest to kill Rebecca first as they know how deadly she is. As she was about to fire at the Z.E.T. (Zombie Extermination Team), Nigel stabbed her in the gut and runs away. Although they did want Rebecca dead Sherry protects her and decides to take her away to the safe house. This leaves Jack and Sam to find and hunt down Nigel. They chase Nigel through the mall where they are continuously firing at each other until they reach the foyer. Here there is a massive gun fight between the 3 of them. While this is all happening Sherry patches Rebecca up and although she is injured they both run to Jack and Sam's aid. By the time they have got there they have been pinned down so they both run straight at him from behind and they start fighting in close quarter combat. This gives Jack and Sam a chance to run over and help them so it is the four of them on Nigel. They all continuously fight until they are all really tired and wounded. They are all out of ammunition due to the firefight previously apart from a single bullet left in Sherry's weapon. They all decide to pull off one maneuver together to see if they can defeat him. Rebecca distracts him and calls him over which makes him turn around, Sam's punches him straight in the chest launching him across the room, Sherry's throws her weapon to Jack who shoots him straight in the head. So Nigel's dreams of world domination were smashed and he couldn't even take a second best and become a zombie as he was shot in the brain. After this happens they all help each other up even Rebecca and they go to the safe house where they go to the other survivors. Category: Lucasgleedus Category:Dead Rising: Pandemic Category:Storylines